


Don't Save Me

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse Prompt List: Snapshots from Another Life [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're all I think of, still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Save Me

Their first kiss was quite chaste; a quick uncertain peck initiated by Rian before he ran into the military dorms. Edward stood out on the sidewalk, a little unsure of what had just happened - he often walked Rian back to the dorms if he had stayed late to help out with the office work, but this was the first time anything like this had happened. He wasn’t sure what to do with this thing he had just been presented with, so he decided to just see what developed.

The second one came just a few days later, in the men's washroom on base of all places. Once again Rian caught him unawares, a quick peck and dashed out the door. This time Edward stalked after him; and he had fled to the place that Edward knew in the building the best, the book stacks of the filing room. Back in a corner there was where Edward kissed Rian for the first time, drawing gently at his mouth, hand cupped around the back of Rian’s head to tilt his face up and teach him how to kiss properly.

Once it had been Edward learning to kiss like this, head tilted up and hands fisted in the front of a uniform, all impatience and tension strung tight like a guitar string; now he had learned the value of patience, of savoring the experience. He tried to teach that to Rian through his kiss, tongue sweeping inside his mouth, pinning him back against the bookshelves with his body. Edward still had this little bit of height on Rian but he was growing every day, he had to appreciate every moment that Rian had to have his head tilted up to meet his mouth before they were gone forever.

Their relationship developed unspoken, between kisses stolen behind closed doors and in blocked-off corners. Rian was a quick study and soon could leave Edward short of breath. He delighted in this new-found prowess, of course, and they were very nearly caught several times. There was something about kissing him that Edward found completely intoxicating - maybe it was the way his breath hitched and he pressed himself against Edward, begging silently for more, begging to be touched and to touch, or maybe it was the look Edward caught in his eyes when they met, noses brushing together.

Edward had to put a stop to this. He couldn't _do_ this. He couldn't be sure of his own motives, he wasn't sure exactly who he was expecting to see when he looked at Rian but until he could figure it out for himself, he would just have to break it off.

It was easy enough to send Rian away - to give him missions that would take him across the countryside for weeks at a time. It would give Edward the time needed to get his head on straight and get his priorities in order. While Edward might be strong he wasn’t yet immune to Rian’s puppy dog eyes, and if he had stood on the other end of his desk and pouted at him ... it was getting on to the point where Edward just really wanted to spread Rian out on the desk and put his hands all over the young alchemist. At this rate, he didn’t really know how much longer he’d be able to hold out.

It turned out, he was able to hold out until Rian showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night smack in the middle of a storm. He was dripping wet and launched himself into Edward's arms the moment he opened the door.

Later, as they lay tangled together in the mess of Edward’s sheets, Rian sighed contentedly against Edward’s chest. “Colonel,” Rian murmured sleepily. “’m happy like this.”

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of Rian’s hair; still damp from the rain that was falling against the windows. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, something familiar there; painful and yet not. “Me too,” he whispered - but Rian was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #04 of 25: Puppy love.


End file.
